Terror Twins
by ShiloCoulter
Summary: Kol and Kari Mikaelson are twins. Closer than anyone else. While Kol is darkness, Kari is his light. The only person he loves more than himself. Rated M for Incest between twins, Violence, Sexual Content, and Language. Kol/OC
1. I Children Are Curious Things

**A/N: This is my new story Terror Twins. It is an incest between Kol and a twin sister named Kari. I got creative with the names. Turns out in Norse 'Kol' means 'darkness.' In Japanese, 'Kari' means 'Light' or 'purity.' There will be sexual content in this story, so please do not write me a review saying incest is gross, cause then I'll know you're just being an ass when I warned you in this Author's note that this story is an incest.**

* * *

><p>906 BC<br>Elijah-21  
>Finn-20<br>Niklaus-16  
>KolKari-12  
>Rebekah-10<br>Henrik-5

Kol tossed under the furs on his and Kari's bed. It was hot. Too hot. Ever since his twin had started what his mother referred to as her 'moons blood' his body had started to get overheated when he was near her. It didn't help that they were in the middle of Summer, so it was hot anyway. It was so hot that their father, Mikael, wouldn't let him and his siblings out for very long or they started to get lethargic and little Rebekah even passed out the other day and Klaus had to carry her home.

The heat was becoming too much. Kol pushed the furs off himself and Kari. His clothes were sticking to him with sweat and he felt gross. He unlaced his sleep pants and peeled them down, folding them and placing them next to the bed. He breathed a sigh of relief as air hit his manhood and his body cooled down some. He pulled his shirt off and folded that placing it on top of his pants.

He walked naked over to the tub in the corner. His mother kept one filled in each room of their hut for if they got overheated in the night. They could cool themselves off and take away the stink of the sweat with the lightly scented cold water. He wet a cloth that was lying next to the tub on a small table. He rubbed his manhood that had a light sprinkling of hair around the base. He rubbed the rest of his body, cooling off and leaving a light scent of rose petals and pine in place of the sweat.

Kari tossed on the bed, whimpering, her blonde curls damp with sweat. Kol went over to the bed.

"Kari," he said, shaking her awake.

She woke up and blinked at him with identical eyes to his. "What is it, Kol?"

He pulled her lightly to her feet and started unlacing her dress. It slid to the floor at her feet. Kol bent to pick it up and hung the dress on a hook in the corner. Kol's eyes trailed over her body. Her body had started to change. She had small breasts but he knew they were developing as her face was contorted in slight pain. Her breasts were tipped with nice pink nipples. She had small ribs, a narrow waist that had already started swelling into hips and a flat stomach.

He pulled her over to the tub in the corner and picked up the cloth. He rubbed both of her breasts and got the area between them. Slowly, he started rubbing down her whole body and Kari just let him do his work. However, Kol got to the area between her legs and Kari jerked lightly, a small mew like sound escaping her mouth. He put the cloth aside and put his hand down there.

"You're wet again, Kari," he said. "I asked Elijah what it meant. He said it means the girl desires you."

Kol noticed the wetness was dripping down her thighs. Kari must've really desired him. He slid his finger along that small ball of nerves and Kari moaned this time. His hand went further down and he slid his finger into a spot. Too his surprise, his finger actually sank into an entrance of some sort. Kari moaned and jerked again. Kol felt tight walls of some sort squeezing his finger. He went with instinct and started moving the finger in and out before inserting another one. He crooked the fingers and hit a spot on the inside of her pubic bone that was slightly spongy. Kari jerked hard and Kol felt more of that fluid gush onto his fingers.

She slowly stopped shaking and he pulled his fingers out. He put them in his mouth and sucked the juices off of them. He smiled at his sister and took her hand, leading her back to the bed. She laid down and Kol wrapped his naked body around her.

The two twins fell into a blissful sleep, Kari feeling completely safe in her twin brother's arms.

* * *

><p>And that is the first chapter. Hope you like it. I'm trying to make it more detailed. I've been taking writing classes to further my writing ability, I want to see if it's noticeable. Please comment and tell me what you think. Detail is appreciated.<p> 


	2. II Further Into Pleasure

**A/N: The second chapter. I hope it get's as good of a response as the first. Please be warned, there is incest and mature content in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>905 BC<p>

Elijah-22  
>Finn-21<br>Niklaus-17  
>KolKari-13  
>Rebekah-11<br>Henrik-6

Kol stroked his chest as he woke up to the sun streaming onto Kari from the window. He stood up and looked outside to see the village covered in snow. The twins ten and three summers name day had brought a winter that seemed to be endless. Kol shook his head and threw on some a shirt.

He noticed Kari trembling from the absence of his heat and pulled the furs over her, kissing her cheek and stroking one of her blonde curls out of her face.

"I'll be back soon," he said and turned her face lightly to kiss her lips.

He walked out of the room and got his warm boots, over shirt, and coat. He put them on and walked into the kitchen to see his mother preparing the meat for their evening meal, his father sitting at the table, sharpening some knives.

"Going somewhere, Kol?" Mikael asked.

"I'm going to get some water from the hot spring for Kari's bath," he said, walking out the door.

Mikael looked up. "At this rate, I might as well arrange for Kol to marry Kari."

"Why do you say that?" Esther asked her husband.

"No one else will ever take such good care of her."

Kol came back in carting two huge bucket's of steaming water. He went into his and Kari's room before leaving the house once again, the now empty bucket's in tow. He made this same trip a total of ten times before taking a final trip back outside to put the bucket's away. He came back inside, took off his winter clothes and hung them on their designated hook by the fire and shook off his boots. He headed into his and Kari's room then.

"Come on, Kari," he said gently, picking his twin up in his arms. "It's time for your bath."

"Kol," she said gently. "You didn't have to. I've told you a million times I can bathe myself."

"I know you can, Kari and I know I don't have to," he said with a wide smile. "But I like to take care of you so please just let me do it."

She nodded and Kol placed his naked twin in the water. Kol felt his pants get a lot tighter. Kol unlaced his breeches and dropped them to the floor, his shirt following. He stepped into the tub and lowered himself into the water.

"Your body has changed," Kari observed. "Your manhood has gotten much larger. You have more hair around it then you did before and there is hair under your arms as well as on them and on your legs and chest. There is even a trail of fine hair leading down to your manhood."

Kol took Kari's hand and pulled it underneath the water. He placed it on his manhood.

Kari's eyes darkened at the feel of her brother's penis. She started to stroke slowly, tightening and loosening her hand as she went. Kol's head dropped back at the feeling.

"Kari," he moaned out as he felt his manhood soften in her grasp.

Kari pulled her hand out of the water to see it covered in a thick, white substance.

"This came out of you, Kol," she said, licking it off her fingers.

Kol pulled her closer and kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue.

Kol grabbed a cloth and wet it with some of Kari's homemade soap before starting to wash his sister. Kari smiled at her brother's attentions and Kol couldn't wait until they were returned when he was done.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think. I thank all the people who have given me very descriptive reviews, it helped me get this chapter out.<p> 


	3. III Tatia

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long. I've been coming back to work on it over the last few days as I came up with more ideas for it in an effort to make it longer. I hope you enjoy. As promised, Tatia arrives.**

* * *

><p>904 BC<p>

Elijah-23  
>Finn-22<br>Niklaus-18  
>KolKari-14  
>Rebekah-12<br>Henrik-7

Kol remembered asking him mother at one point if he or Kari had been born first. His siblings had all looked at Esther curiously while Mikael had chuckled. Esther had smiled softly and told him it was difficult to say. Though Kari had, in fact, entered the world first, Kol had followed her closely, his little hand gripping his sister's ankle. And the twins had been strange babies even then, as neither child cried when they were born, just looked around, their little fingers interlocked. That is until Kari was taken from Kol to be cleaned off by Ayanna. According to Esther, Kol's little face had screwed up, his tiny fists clenched, his mouth opened and he had wailed like it was the end of the world. And he continued this all through his own cleansing until he was placed next to his sister and the two twins were cocooned in a warm little fur blanket.

Kol looked down at Kari now. She was still tiny but it suit her. She was a firecracker under all those curves and soft silky skin. He traced a finger over the curve of her naked hip. She had one leg thrown over his body and an arm wrapped around his chest, the other resting underneath her head, her body pressed closely to his side.

At the age of ten and four summers, Kol was well built from doing hard work most of his life. His arms firm from chopping wood, his legs well muscled from years of chasing his younger siblings through the woods when his mother was too busy to keep them entertained. Kol was almost as tall as his three oldest brothers and he was pretty sure he would surpass them in height if he kept growing like he was.

He examined Kari's body now, too. Her chest had developed well. Her breasts round and firm, topped with pink nipples and the darker circle around them. Down from her breasts was her small rib cage and waist, leading to her flat stomach and the swells of her hips. Then her smooth thighs and calves and her small feet. The women in his family kept their legs bare of hair with a thick honey paste that Kari herself concocted. You just used a blade to remove it and the hair was gone underneath. Kol had noticed however that Kari applied the paste to the outer lips of her womanhood, so everything from her little nub down was bare and silky smooth to the touch. On the actual mound of her womanhood however, there were tight blonde curls that matched the waves on her beautiful head in color.

Kol believed - and knew many of the men and boys in the village shared his opinion - that his twin was a work of beauty. Her eyes were the same shape and color as his, with a slight angle, giving them a feline appearance, spaced evenly apart on either side of her small nose. The creamy cocoa orbs were framed by a thick fringe of long dark lashes that currently formed crescents, casting shadows on her cheeks as she slept. She possessed a round chin and high cheekbones. Her lips, though. Her lips were one of the things Kol loved. They were pale pink in color and soft as rose petals. Her lower lip was thicker than her upper lip but she was still perfect to him.

Kari's lips parted and a little breathy sigh escaped her lips. Her lashes fluttered for a moment before her eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"Good morning, brother," she greeted him.

She giggled when Kol rolled over on top of her as he nuzzled her neck. He lifted his head and pressed his lips to hers.

"Kol! Kari!" Esther called through the door. "It's time to wake up. Put on the lightest weight clothing you can. A new family arrived today and it's customary for the whole village to meet them."

"Yes, Mother," the two replied in unison.

It didn't take long for them all to be ready and start their trek to the center of the village.

Kol stared at the four person family. The man was large and looked as if he'd had one too many drinks in his life. The woman was tall and willowy. She was pretty, he supposed. But she looked like she'd seen too much and hadn't had the easiest life. The little girl couldn't have been any older than four, she was quiet and solemn with big, dark eyes. The man's name was Boris, the woman, Saffron, and the little girl, who was their grand-daughter, was named Rosalina.

It was the other member of the family that had most of the attention, though. She was the daughter, evidently, and her name was Tatia. She was Rosalina's mother. She had spread her legs for a married man in their old home and the family was driven out four years after the child's birth.

Kol noticed Tatia's eyes brush hungrily over Niklaus and Elijah before settling on him. She smiled seductively. Kol gave her a bored look and squeezed Kari's hand. He grew angry when he saw Tatia sneer hatefully at Kari and pulled his twin firmly up against his body, bending his head and burying his nose in her hair, inhaling the vanilla, honeysuckle, and fresh apple smell that was uniquely Kari's.

One thing was for sure. He didn't like Tatia one little bit and from the dark look on both Kari, Rebekah, Esther, Finn, Mikael, and even little Henrik's face, neither did they. The only two giving her attention in the Mikaelson bunch was Niklaus and Elijah. He rolled his eyes at them. Of course.

Those two would be the one's to fight over a common strumpet.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is. I hope you liked it. Please comment and tell me what you think. <strong>


	4. IV No Going Back

**A/N: HEAVY SEXUAL INCESTUOUS CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. I hope you enjoy, it took me a couple of days to get this the way I wanted. **

**They are still human in this chapter. That being said, they do bite and consume each other's blood in this chapter. In the twin's mind, the biting of each other's flesh and the consumption of each other's blood is a way for them to permanently bind themselves to each other.**

* * *

><p>903 BC<p>

Elijah-24  
>Finn-23<br>Niklaus-19  
>KolKari-15  
>Rebekah-13<br>Henrik-8

Ten and five summers old Kari lay naked on the giant fur rug in front of the fire pit in her and her twin brother Kol's room. She had gotten out of the bath and had wanted to dry off naturally. It was better for your skin then patting it dry with a rough cloth. She was brought out of her thoughts by someone flipping her over gently onto her back and a familiar weight settling on top of her.

"Kol," she said a breathy objection to the kisses her brother was placing all over her neck. "Kol, you have to stop."

Kari was desperate. Kol needed to stop before she no longer had the will to object because Goddess knows, she didn't want him to stop.

"That's not really what you want, though," Kol whispered, teasingly in his sister's ear. "Is it, Kari?"

Kari's will broke and she grabbed her brother's face in her hands and kissed him, her tongue swirling around his. Kol slid his hands down her sides, savoring the feel of her silky flesh. Kol quickly stripped his own clothes off, wanting, no, needing, to feel her skin against his.

He ran his hands down the silky white expanse of her abdomen to slide between her legs. Kol brought his lips back to Kari's quickly to keep anyone from hearing the moan that issued from her lips when he pressed his thumb down on her little nub.

"You're so wet," Kol whispered huskily, gently sliding a finger into her, then another. Kari's hips arched, pushing them deeper, making a loud moan echo through the room. "You like that?"

"Kol," she moaned out as he pulled the two fingers out and made eye contact as he slid them into his mouth, eagerly sucking on them, and groaning at the taste.

"More," he growled out.

Kol kissed and licked his way down her flat stomach. His lips made it to the part of his sister's body he most wanted to taste and he gently pushed her thighs apart. He sat, staring down at her. As his dark gaze burned with lust, sweeping over her, a growl escaped. He swore under his breath and caught her legs in his hands, pulling the lower half of her body off the floor, draping her legs over his shoulders as he brought her core to his waiting mouth. Kol ran his tongue over her folds, lapping at the moisture there, then straightened his tongue, stabbed deep and used his teeth to rake at the little sensitive bud peaking at him. She moaned and writhed but he continued to feast. She tasted like a fresh juicy green apple drenched in vanilla crème and he wanted all of her.

He lapped at her like a great cat. His tongue took long, deep strokes, then stiffened and plunged over and over until she was panting, twisting, begging him for release. He watched her with hooded eyes, burning with lust, soft with love, paying attention to every detail of her reaction. When her breath hitched, when she arched up, and her hips bucked. He felt her muscles contract and bunch in her stomach, he felt the ripple of arousal through her thighs.

His body matched hers, heat for heat, flame for flame. He loved the dazed look on her face, the whirling cocoa of her eyes; the rose flush to her body and the tight buds of her nipples.

Every gasp. Every moan. It all heightened his raw hunger.

He stabbed at her sensitive bud with his stiff tongue, flicking and teasing before using the edge of his teeth. She gave a broken cry, thrashed, and caught a fistful of his hair. He responded by sucking and then using a circular motion with the flat of his tongue. When he  
>thrust two fingers into her she gasped, her orgasm washing over her, giving him another rush of that warm, delicious liquid.<p>

Kari went limp, panting, watching him with that dazed expression. Kol smiled as he positioned himself over her, her bent knees positioned on either side of his body. Here they were skin against skin. His breath strangled in his lungs, his cock so hard he was afraid he might explode. He needed to crawl inside of her, share her skin, bury himself so deep, she could never get him out.

Kol knelt between her legs, the thick head of his erection pressed tightly against her entrance. He felt hard and hot. Her breath caught in her lungs and she stared up at his face as he began to invade her. He slid deeper, slow inch by slow inch, stretching her tight muscles, forcing his way through the stranglehold of slick walls.

Kari gasped when he halted, coming to the barrier of her innocence. Whispering to her, Kol surged forward, taking his twin's and his own innocence in one solid thrust, the bite of pain increasing Kari's sensitivity so that her nails bit deep into his shoulders as she tried to anchor herself.

He began to move, long hard strokes. Her muscles tightened more, clamped around him as he plunged even deeper, angling her body so the friction on her most sensitive spot was hot, demanding, and never let up. She felt the pressure gathering and building. He surged into her, the sound of flesh meeting flesh loud in the silence.

He slowed the pace, savoring the tightness of her channel, the slick heat surrounding him and the way she gave herself so completely to him. Her eyes were glazing over when he caught her hips and drove desperately into the very core of her again and again. Kol could hear her moans thundering in his ears. His mouth filled with the taste of her scent and he barely resisted the urge to bite her.

Mark her so everyone knew she was his.

His hips took a long, slow, leisurely stroke, going deep and hard, pressing down on her sensitive bud so that as he raked over her, she shuddered with pleasure and arched into him.

Kari had tried to fight it but as the inevitable pressure built up, she couldn't deny the desire to mark him any more. She gripped his back and lifted her head to the temptation of his flesh, brushing her lips lightly over his shoulder. Her teeth sank deep and white hot lightning zinged through Kol's body as his twin drank from him. Kari moaned as her twin's blood spilled into her mouth.

Kol sank his teeth deep into her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, knowing she had never seen anything more erotic then the sight of his throat working as he drank her blood. He licked the wound and reared back, beginning a harder rhythm, pounding into her as her body convulsed, clamping down on him to squeeze and milk. Kol rubbed his hips against hers as her hot contracting muscles dragged his release out of him.

Kol found he could no longer hold himself up and collapsed on top of his still trembling twin.

The heat from the fire next to them had them both panting, the fur rug underneath them sticking to their overheated, sweat-slicked skin that shone in the light from the moon coming through the window.

After a moment, Kol managed to lift himself up onto his hands and stare at his sister, seeing the fire and himself reflected in her eyes.

She put her left hand on the side of his face, fingers spread, as the other rested on his shoulder.

"Kol." she said.

"Huh?" he managed to get out.

"You're trembling." she said.

It was true. Kol's entire body was trembling, vibrating with pleasure. He had been dreaming about this for years and now, it had finally happened. Words could not even begin to describe the joy he was feeling at this particular moment in time.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll be alright."

She smiled, kissing him gently before brushing his sweaty hair away and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Kol lay his head down on his sister's chest as she wrapped her left arm around him and used her right to stroke his messy brown locks.

"I love you, Kari," he said. "You own me, body and soul. Everything I am is yours."

Kol did love her. He had always loved her. Kol's biggest fear was losing his twin. Kol and Kari were twins and as in most cases with twins, if you lose one, it won't be long before you lose the other. The rest of their siblings and even their parents had always known about the strange connection between the two. Anybody who had spent any amount of time with the twins could see it. Could see that there was way more between them than just sibling affection and psychotic loyalty.

"I love you, too, Kol," she said. "My heart, soul, and body have and will always belong only to you."

Kari looked him in the eyes.

"Tá mo chroí istigh ionat."

He smiled and kissed her.

"As mine is within you."

Later . . .

Esther and Ayanna had finally finished the binding spell for the twins. If all had gone to plan, the twins should have lain together on this night, making the irreversible spell take hold. Now no one, including Tatia, could come between them. Not that anyone could, but Esther still wanted to be safe.

As per her usual nightly ritual, as she was heading to bed, Esther stopped to check on her children, saving the twins for last.

She wasn't surprised to see Kol and Kari snuggled together, sleeping peacefully. Kari was burrowed close to Kol's chest, his arms wrapped around her.

Esther smiled and crept into the room, grabbing one of the heavier furs from the bed and draping it over them, putting out the fire. She bent and kissed them both on the head.

"Sleep well, my little darlings," she said. "And know that you two will be together always."

She stood and headed to hers and Mikael's room.

He was awake and waiting for her.

"Is it done?" he asked. "Are they bound?"

She sat next to her husband and took his hand.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Are you surprised? Disappointed? Give me your thoughts and feelings. I want them all. <strong>

**Tá mo chroí istigh ionat (taw muh khree shtee in-ut) - My heart is within you**


	5. V Pain

**A/N: This chapter was written by a friend of mine on fanfiction. Her name is imaginary-shadow. She is a brilliant writer and loves Kol just as much as I do. It's been wonderful working with her.**

* * *

><p>899 BC<p>

Elijah-28  
>Finn-27<br>Niklaus-23  
>KolKari-19 (Now married)  
>Rebekah-17<br>Henrik-12  
>Tatia-20<p>

It's truly astonishing how a person's life could turn upside down in matter of moments. The Kari everyone knew as an amazing person, now holding onto her three years old daughter's dead body. Kol and Kari's daughter Arianna was a wonderful child. She was loved by all. No one thought she would leave everyone behind in such a short time. Probably that's why Arianna was so special. Kari didn't have any tears in her eyes. She was void of any emotion at the moment. She was sitting on the ground like a statue while embracing her daughter tightly to her chest. Kari would never let her go, never. Kol felt as broken as Kari. The emotionless state and silence of his wife frightened Kol to no limit. Unlike Kari, the father of the dead child, had tears in his eyes. Kol was holding onto both of them with everything he had in him. Kari however wasn't paying any attention to Kol and it happened for the first time in their lives. The only thing that mattered to Kari that very moment was her little girl in her arms who was no longer alive. But Kari refused to accept the reality. Kol never felt so helpless in his life before. He was unable to feel anything but agony. There is nothing he could do that would make Kari feel any better. Kol would probably never see Kari smile again. And the mere thought killed Kol inside. He vividly remembered the day Arianna was born. Kari was so happy that day.

**Flash Back**

_Kol was pacing restlessly in front of a small hut. Kari was inside giving birth to a baby while screaming in pain and agony. Kol wanted to run inside right away but he wasn't allowed to. Only women could be present in the birthing room. The night Kol and Kari coupled, a miracle happened. Kol's seed had taken root and a baby began to grow. It was hard to tell who was happier between Kol and Kari. It was a wonderful day for the twins. Everyone standing outside of the hut suddenly heard the keening wail of a baby. Kol immediately got anxious. His own flesh and blood had arrived into the world. Kol wouldn't wait outside anymore. He barged inside. Kari was panting heavily with her eyes closed. She was exhausted from the pain of birth. Kol walked up to her immediately. He kissed her lips softly. It made Kari open her eyes. She smiled happily at Kol._

_"Kol, Kari," they heard their mother's voice. The twins looked up and found Esther holding their baby "It's a girl."_

_"I want to hold her mother," forgetting the pain Kari sat up on the fur. Kol placed himself behind her and held Kari carefully, her back to his chest. Esther gave the baby to Kari. She held her daughter for the first time and Kol looked at his daughter and seemed to be in awe. She was so tiny._

_"She is beautiful," said Kol and he glanced at Kari. "Just like you Kari."_

_"Have you thought of any names, Kari?" asked Esther. She was happy for her twins._

_"Arianna," Kari said out loud while staring at her daughter. She glanced at Kol and he nodded his head in approval. Then they both looked back at their daughter with smiles. It was hard to look away from her._

_"Thank you my daughter for bringing such happiness in our lives" said Kari to Arianna and the baby smiled and cooed back at her in reply. That very moment Arianna became the life of Kol and Kari._

_Unfortunately not everyone liked the happiness of the twins._

**End of Flashback**

Mikael was furious. He wanted to hunt down each and every werewolf of the village. But instead he stayed back. Mikael couldn't not stand by his family in such situation. He glanced at the twins. They were holding their daughter's lifeless body. It was difficult to believe that little Arianna was no more. Mikael wanted to console Kol and Kari but he didn't know what to say to them except for to be with them. Their world is destroyed, their happiness gone forever. No words could be enough to describe their feelings.

Kol and Kari were baring the kind of pain only a parent whose lost a child would understand.

Esther on the other hand, was holding onto young Henrik. She lost her little boy just like Kari lost her little girl. Both mothers were devastated. Esther knew better than anyone else how Kari must be feeling at the moment. She understood Kari's pain, her silence and her dried eyes because Esther could relate to her in every way possible. Where Elijah and Finn were too shocked to shed tears, Niklaus and Rebekah were crying hard for their brother Henrik and niece Arianna. It was just yesterday, everyone was so happy and content. The entire family felt like nothing could go wrong in their lives. It's terrifying really how things could change in one night

**Flash Back**

_"No bath, papa!" Arianna squealed as her father carried her to the tub with no effort._

_"Oh yes, bath, baby girl," he said, lifting her to his face and blowing a raspberry on her tummy making her squeal and giggle uncontrollably. She reached for the air behind her father._

_"Mama! Mama!" she said. Kol felt two hands take his daughter from him and turned to see his sister and wife behind him, now holding their child. She stepped into the tub with her daughter and sat down with her knees up, keeping Arianna braced against her knees so she was above the water. Kol grabbed a fur cloth and wet it, lathering it with the honey soap Kari made. He washed his daughter's back gently and then the rest of her. Kari held her still as Kol rinsed her with water from his hands and then took her from his wife with a kiss, getting a dry fur to wrap his daughter in._

_Kari washed herself carefully and got out of the tub herself. She dried off and pulled on a dress, turning to Kol._

_"Lace me up, please?"_

_He smiled and laced her up before turning and lacing his little daughter into her dress as well. She was giggling and kicking her feet the entire time._

_Kari smiled at her perfect little family._

**End of Flashback**

Even though Mikael was as miserable as the rest of the family, he couldn't stop wondering about how Arianna suddenly went missing. The girl never strayed away from her mother and father unless she was sleeping. Arianna was completely awake when she disappeared. It was not in her nature to wander around alone. That was what was making Mikael suspicious. Something didn't seem right. Mikael walked over to the twins. He looked at his beautiful daughter Kari with pity. He hated to see her like this. Mikael put a hand on Kol's shoulder. When Kol looked up at his father, Mikael asked him to come along. Kol thought of refusing at first but it seemed that his father had something important to say to him. Sighing heavily Kol walked a little distance with Mikael but not too far. Kol didn't want Kari out of his sight.

"What is it father?" Kol asked with broken voice

"Kol, I don't think Arianna went missing on her own yesterday" said Mikael getting straight to the point

"Are you saying someone did this to my daughter?" the mere thought was enough to make Kol murderous

"It's not entirely impossible Kol," Mikael said. "Arianna never left the house before all alone. And when we were searching for her, she wasn't anywhere. If she was merely wandering around, we would have found her. I think someone was hiding her the entire time," said Mikael. Kol was fuming with anger.

"Father if that is what really happened," Kol said with deadly rage in his voice. "I want that person to be found."

"I will do everything I can to find out the truth Kol," said Mikael.

Kol nodded and he went back to Kari. Mikael made another promise to himself. He would avenge his son's death as well. Those werewolves would pay for everything they did with their lives. Mikael wouldn't rest until he found out the truth behind his grand daughter's death and avenge Henrik's death. Everyone should know what happens to them when they mess with the Mikaelson's.

Little did Mikael know his determination for revenge would turn his entire family's life upside down forever.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
